The Secret Of His Flight
by shiki94
Summary: Ivelisse was still surprised after having witnessed yet another high-risk dive from Angelico from the top of Dario Cueto's office. It wasn't until she and her Trios teammates make it to the locker room that she finds out how this was possible. Slight AUish. *Rated T for mild swearing* **Summary kinda sucks, but give it a go, good people.**


**Hello, readers that decided to give this read! ...OK. I'm sure by now that all you Lucha Underground fans out there have heard the awesome news that season 4 is coming next year. So, coming off of this, I decided to write a one-shot revolving around three of my favorite wrestlers in this promotion in Ivelisse, Angelico, and Son of Havoc.**

 **Now, going into this, I should say in advance that I'm playing on the more supernatural side of Lucha Underground with this one-shot. Curious about what I mean? Read on to find out and I hope you all enjoy, my loves. =)**

It was the dropkick that had the Lucha Underground fanbase buzzing. Angélico once again managed to do the unbelievable and nail a dropkick from the top of the office of owner Dario Cueto on Cortez Castro, who was currently making his way up the ladder that was set up in the ring under the Trios Championships that Team Havoc, which consisted of Angélico, Ivelisse, who was dealing with a foot injury, and Son of Havoc and the Crew, which consisted of Cortez Castro, Bael, and Mr. Cisco, were competing for. With this dropkick, the South African native was able to help his team to victory and a successful title retention in a match that was fairly hard fought on both sides, along with leaving the Lucha Underground fans, the Believers, showering the competitors with applause and chants of "That was awesome!"

Making her way back down the ladder with the help of Son of Havoc, Ivelisse slowly made her way out of the ring with her teammates helping her out and following behind her. Hobbling to the back as she slapped high fives with some of the fans, Ivelisse patted her belt as a feeling of pride rushed through her. Sure, she was still dealing with a hurt foot, but that didn't stop her from doing what she did best. ...Although, even though she was feeling proud of retaining the gold she and her teammates fought so hard to win in the first place, there was something that was still on her mind.

"Just how the hell were you able to do that out there, Angel?" Ivelisse asked, turning to look at the South African.

"Do what exactly, Ivey?" Angélico asked.

"You know good and damn well 'what'," Ivelisse said. "That dropkick you nailed Castro with. How were you even able to do that?"

"Lots of practice, my dear Ivey," Angélico grinned a bit. "I _am_ considered by someone to be an angel, after all."

"Oh yeah, you're an angel, all right. An angel from Hell," Ivelisse laughed a bit.

Laughing a bit at the shorter woman's joke, Angélico soon started to regret it a bit as he felt a slight pain in his back. "Shit," Angélico hissed as a hand shot up to his back.

Seeing the look on the taller man's face, Ivelisse asked "What's wrong? Angel, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I...I'm fine, Ivey," Angélico nodded, even though the look on his face contradicted his words.

"Yeah, well, you don't _look_ fine, Angel," Ivelisse pressed. Turning to look to their masked teammate, Ivelisse said "Havoc, come on and help me help Angel back to the locker room."

"OK," Son of Havoc nodded as he walked over to the taller man.

Seeing the bearded wrestler coming his way, Angélico slowly backed away as he said "Hey, there's ...there's no need to help me to the locker room. I can walk back there myself."

"Stop being so stubborn, Angel," Ivelisse scoffed. "Just let us help you. Isn't that what teammates are supposed to do for each other? Besides, if I let you two clowns help me out with my foot, then at least let us help you with your back."

"But, Ivey, I don't-" Angélico began before another hiss of pain escaped him and he rubbed his back. "I don't need you and Havoc to help me. I can take care of this myself."

"Oh, that is such a load," Ivelisse rolled her eyes. Grabbing hold of the taller man's arm, Ivelisse asserted "Now, you are coming with us. And you are _going_ to let us help you with your back."

Seeing that he had pretty much just lost an uphill battle, Angélico sighed as he let Ivelisse pull him along on the way to the locker room with Havoc following closely beside him. As the trio made their way to their destination, all Angélico could think was _'Well, I guess I'm about to lose a couple of partners. I just hope Ivey and Havoc won't freak out when they really check out my back.'_

Having walked along a few minutes more, the trio finally reached the locker that was thankfully empty for once.

"OK. Now, sit on the bench so that we can check you out," Ivelisse pointed at one of the benches in the room.

"Yes, mom," Angélico joked as he limped over to the bench, trying to take his mind off what would happen when the other two finally looked at his back. Taking a seat on the bench, Angélico braced himself for whatever was going to happen next.

"Good. OK. Now to check out your back," Ivelisse said. Hobbling over to where the taller brunette was sitting, Ivelisse began to look over Angélico's back. At first, she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be in ship shape as there was no noticeable signs of bruising or any other type of wound. ...But, it wasn't until she decided to run her fingers over Angélico's back that Ivelisse felt something ...something _strange_. _'What the? The hell is this?'_

Seeing the confused look on the shorter woman's face, Son of Havoc couldn't help but feel a bit confused himself. "Everything ...okay over there, Ivey?"

"I, uh, ...I'm not sure, Havoc," Ivelisse finally managed to say. "Come over here and feel Angel's back. Something feels weird here."

Not liking the sound of what the Puerto Rican said, Havoc made his way over to where the pair was. Kneeling down beside Ivelisse behind Angélico, Havoc began his own physical examination of his teammate. ...And, needless to say, he was beginning to feel confused about just what he was even feeling. Whatever this was, it didn't feel normal. "Angel. When was the last time you went to a doctor?"

"About a couple of weeks ago. Why? What's up?" Angélico asked, trying to keep down the nauseous feeling that was slowly building inside of him.

"Something doesn't feel quite ...right about your back. It's like you have bones out of place or something," Havoc got out, taking his hands off of Angélico's back.

"No, no, I don't. Everything ...everything's normal with my back," Angélico got out, his head hanging slightly.

"'Normal'? _'Normal'_?! Angel, your back doesn't feel normal _at all_!" Ivelisse all but shouted as she hobbled around to stand in front of the taller man.

"It is for me, Ivey!" Angélico shouted. "I told you and Havoc that I had this under control, but you two didn't believe me. Now, here we are getting into it over _nothing_!"

"It's not _'nothing'_ if we're just two teammates that are worried about our other teammate, you idiot!" Ivelisse snapped. Trying not to get angrier at the taller man, Ivelisse took a few breaths in and let them out before calmly saying "Angel, look. I'm sorry I just blew up at you like that. It's just that Havoc and I... We're just feeling worried about you right now. I mean, given how you landed after that insane dropkick, we just want you to be okay after it. After all, you've been worrying about me and my foot. So, let me worry about you and your back. Can you _please_ go to a doctor and get checked out?"

"That... That's just the thing, Ivey. I don't _need_ to go to a doctor about my back. It's completely normal that it feels the way you two were just talking about," Angélico began. "And, ...if you two would let me, ...I can show you just why my back feels so weird to you guys."

"'Show us'? What exactly do you have to show us, Angel?" Ivelisse asked, starting to feel even more confused than she was just a few minutes ago.

Taking a breath in and letting it out, Angélico asked "Can you two step back? That's the only way I'll be able to show you."

"Um, ...sure," Ivelisse said, a bit uncertainly. Hobbling over to where Havoc had moved to stand, the brunette watched as Angélico stood from his seat.

With both of his friends and teammates standing in front of him now, Angélico took another breath in and let it out before rolling his shoulders around as he started to feel the pain in his back start to ebb away to-

"Holy shit! Wh-What the hell are _those_?!" Ivelisse asked in total surprise at what she and Havoc were now seeing. Standing in front of them was still Angélico, but ...from what they were seeing now, they started to piece together why the South African's back felt so weird to them: Extending outward from Angélico's back was a pair of large white and light brown wings, with one of his wing tips bent at a bit of an awkward angle.

" _These_ are what you two felt when you were rubbing my back, Ivey," Angélico answered, his wings lowering.

"I... But, you... How were you even able to hide those things?" Ivelisse asked, finally managing to string together a coherent question.

"I've got someone that's helped me keep them hidden when I don't have a shirt on. I only reveal these to people when I choose to let them be seen," Angélico explained. Looking to Ivelisse and Havoc to see that both people were still fairly surprised, Angélico let out a sigh before saying "I knew this was going to happen."

"Knew _what_ was going to happen?" Ivelisse asked, feeling confused by what the taller brunette was saying.

"You and Havoc looking at me like a freak. Guess this means I can't be your team member anymore," Angélico hung his head, a bit of sadness starting to color his voice.

"Can't be our team member? Angel, why would you even think that?" Ivelisse asked, feeling more confused by her teammate.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, I have _wings_!" Angélico pointed behind him to his wings. "Usually, that's something that drives people away."

"Well, Angel. In case you haven't noticed, we work in a promotion among hunters, phoenixes, ninjas, and other strange types," Ivelisse pointed out. "So, the fact that there's an angel among us, ...it's not that weird at all. I mean, it'll take some getting used to, but it's not weird."

"Ivey's right, Angel," Havoc spoke up from where he stood. "Just because you have wings doesn't make you any different than the person we've been teaming with for the past few weeks. This just means that you have a bit of help when you decide to go way high-risk with your moves."

"Havoc's right. At least now when you do decide to give everyone near heart attacks, we'll know that you'll be mostly okay," Ivelisse said with a slight smirk. "Now, let's get that wing of yours wrapped up so that it can heal."

Hearing his friends and trusted teammates say all of this had Angélico feeling a lot better in a way. He had always been dreading when the day would come that he'd have to let his teammates know his secret. So the fact that Ivelisse and Havoc had been so supportive and accepting of the fact that he had wings, ...it had the South African native feeling better, even though he could still feel an ache in one of his wings. _'At least I don't have to worry about keeping my wings hidden anymore. That's got to be the best part of this,_ ' Angélico thought with a slight smile.

 **And thus ends 'The Secret Of His Flight'. Now again, I'm playing on the more supernatural elements of Lucha Underground, so that's basically how the idea of Angelico having wings came to me. And, overall, I feel like this one-shot turned out pretty nicely. So, to everyone that gave this a chance, thanks a bunch. Don't forget to R &R please, and I will see you all in my next updates and/or ?-shot. *waves* Laters! =)**


End file.
